Notice This Rin!
by fill my glass heart
Summary: Len always wonders when Rin will notice him and just him, in THAT way. He needs to man up and make a move, one that'll actually go right, but why does practically every guy out there seem like they're geared against his?
1. Hot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Rei and Rui Kagene. (Hanepochi owns them) If you don't know them, google it! **

* * *

"Aaaaahhhh~!"

"Mmmmmm, this is so good, isn't it Len?"

Rin sighed airily, as she continued to happily lick her ice cream. Its cool was refreshing, especially on days as hot as this one.

"Yeah…" Regardless, for Len, perspiration was inevitable.

See earlier that day…

* * *

"Uuuuunnnnhhhh, L-Len…. It's so hoooot…"

The days had been delightfully warm, which was rare in the month of chilly February. By some weird twist of nature, it was unusually hot. The twins, sitting outside on the porch, door to the living room open, had been laying about, desperately trying to find a cool breeze in vain. The two tried to dress lightly as not to absorb anymore unnecessary heat. Len wore a plain, sleeveless, pastel sky blue shirt with white shorts. Rin wore a thin white spaghetti strap top, the straps stripped light pink and a similar blue to Len's shirt. It was short enough to show the slightest glimpse of her flat belly, which would normally feel drafty, but no such thing today. Her typical short-shorts where white with a blue end fold.

They were both hot and sweaty, but Len's problems were bigger. Rin was lazily sprawled out on the floor, sweaty and exposed. Her shirt, already midriff length, had hiked up way above her belly. That and the fact that he could practically see through the thin white material was no help at all. So least to say, he was feeling _hot_.

His face was tinted red, beads of sweat threatening to fall, but Rin just attributed it to his body's reaction to the temperature.

_"This is bad…"_ He thought.

If he takes any more of this, Rin"ll really SEE how "hot" he was feeling. Wouldn't want that, huh kids?

"Leeeeennnn….!" Oh God, does that kinda sound like a moan?! "Leeeennn, can we puhleeeeeeze go somewhere and buy ice cream or something? I don't know how much of this I can take…" She was practically dying of the heat and getting desperate for solution.

Len paused.

Ice cream. That seemed like a good idea. Perfect! This would cool them off, and the chill would settle him down for a good while…

* * *

And so, here they are now, newly scooped cones in hand and licking away. Both of them requested two scoops; Rin a bright and colorful blueberry bottom and a delightful pink strawberry topper; Len a thick chocolate scoop and a smooth pastel yellow banana scoop to top.

Rin was taking eating her ice cream slowly, steadily licking it, wanting to make it last. At a sight like that, Len could barely start his.

_"Oh my GOD someone is trying to spite_ _me… I can feel it!"_

"Rin why don't you eat it a little faster, or else it will start dripping and melt."

"Ah…. Guess you got a point... Hey wait! Says the dude who hasn't even started his! Yours is already melting!"

Len looked down and silently cursed, it was true, the banana and chocolate had already somewhat melded together and were creating gooey brownish trails headed straight for his hand. Finally starting on his own he tried to distract himself from his growing tension. After about a minute, he caught Rin staring at him as he ate it, causing him to feel uncomfortable with her eyes on him so intently.

"W-What, why are you staring at me?" Rin tilted her head. "Len your ice cream looks really good too." Without pause or warning, her face appeared so dangerously close to Len's that he thought she would crash into him. Putting her right hand over the hand he used to hold the ice cream, she took two licks.

"Mmmm~! It is good!" She said cheerfully. "No wonder you like banana so much!" Len was mentally trying to recover from what he had just experienced.

_"Her face, her face! It was so close! Like __**kissing**__ close!"_

"HOW DARE YOU!"

*crash*

Thank God for the side step.

_"A wild Kaito appeared and wants to battle! Len used side step!" _The blonde teen mused in his head.

Unfazed by the fall the attacker bounced back up and started yelling.

_"it's not very effective..."_

"Waaaaaahhhhh! How could you guys go and get ice cream WITHOUT ME?! You're so cruel! Why would you leave me behind?!" He fell to his knees, put his arms on the ground and laid his head face down on top, crying, "I thought we were friends! Friends eat ice cream together! They don't leave their friends to die without ice cream! And you left me to die! Do you really hate me that much?! Just because I made your bananas into ice c-"

"Kaito-nii shut up!" Len yelled out of irritation.

"Len… Len, your so mean! Humph! Rin! Why? What about you? You don't want me to die do you? Do you?!" He played the theatrics for all they were worth as he hopelessly latched onto her shirt with his hands, the rest of him dragging on the ground.

Rin sighed, exasperation etched on her face and seeneither slump of her shoulders. "We don't hate you! How were we supposed to know you wanted to come?"

"…ice cream...and...lonely…"

Her eyes softened as she stood in defeat. Overboard melodrama?

"Fine, I'll come with you to get some…"

"Yay~! Thank you thank yooou~! I knew I could count on Rin-chan!"

He took her hand, which made Len twitch, and bounded off with her towards the ice cream place.

"Stupid Kaito-nii…"

* * *

"OH YERSH!" Kaito happily exclaimed, having gotten his most beloved. "Thank you Rin, I loooove you~!" He wraped both arms around side from the side, still holding his ice cream and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah yeah, Kaito-nii, just stop yelling…"

_"What do you think you're DOING?!"_ The blonde was fuming.

"Hey get off of Rin!"

"Well, no need to be snippy about it." the blue haired boy pouted.

"Damn perv…"

As they continued walking, Rin's head perked up, looking as if an idea had struck her.

"Hey hey Len, we're not busy at all tomorrow right?"

Len's thoughts stopped, and for the briefest moment so did his breath. His answer was slow, "No, not as far as I know, why?"

"Because I just had the greatest idea like ever! Let's hang out with Rui and Rei! It's been forever and I miss them."

She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, exited at the idea of seeing their friends.

Len deflated. "Aaah…Sure." Truthfully he didn't really wanna see anyone tomorrow. It was Valentine's day and he wanted to spend alone time with Rin. He would finally be a man! Make a move! Sweep her off her feet! Syke, too cliche. But, he would try anyway… But if Rin wanted more company, well, he couldn't really say no could he.

"Oh oh! Can I go, can I go?!" Kaito bounced, waiving his hand in the air.

"NO!" Len yelled.

"Awww why not?"

"Just 'cause."

"Awww… meanie…" Kaito pouted.

"Harsh, Len." Rin said, glancing at the blue haired boy with the 4 year old pout face.

"It's Kaito, he'll get over it." Len just waved it off, sice he didn't particularly care.

"Alright then…" she trailed off, wondering if he really would. She saw him glance at his ice cream, then as if nothing had ever happened, his face lit up and he happily started licking away.

Meh, guess he'll be fine.

"Yay we have plans tomorrow!" Rin said cheerfully. "I say we go out to eat and shop!"

"Sure sure, whatever you say Rin."

Len isn't looking forward to spending the day with the Kagenes as much as he was partial to spending the day alone with her.

* * *

It's August 3rd 2012 and I've finally picked up revising. Hopefully I can get through these 3 chapters and start a chapter 4. Life's rough so I don't know when I can get off this unintended hiatus.


	2. Start!

Rin and Len were about to leave the house to go meet the Kagenes. Thankfully the whether was nice today and not too hot. Len wore a light sky blue sleeveless hoodie with a white sleeveless shirt. His shorts where white, just like the converses he had just finished tying.

Rin coming down was definitely a sight. She wore two spaghetti strap tops; a loose, airy, extremely thin, powder pink one and a red lacey one underneath. The first's strait top hem dipped down mid bust, showing off the 'v' shape of the red lace. Its 'flowy' form made it look (and feel) feather soft and comfortable. Her white pleated skirt matched the lace-up high wedge heels, which were white with pink laces. The normal white bow had little heats on the edges to match the holiday, and like the rest of the outfit, her sparkly pink eye shadow and blush matched. Her lips were a very subtle pink, nice and glossy.

"…"

Did it just get hotter in here?

Now this made Len's mind trail off… off to a darker place… A place involving pressed bodies and him ending up with some very glossy lips.

_'Ah, ah! Air! I need air!'_

Len took in one large breath and then raced to the kitchen to open the freezer door. He then stuck his head into the freezer for a couple seconds before walking back to Rin.

"Len...? Len? What are you doing?"

"I… I just went to check if Kaito-nii snuck in more ice cream! Meiko said he can't get anymore because he we went broke last time so I was just making sure he didn't…Y-you know…" He tries to hide the slight heat reappearing on his face by turning his head.

"S… So are we going?"

"Ah, yeah ok."

* * *

"Hey, since how long have you been holding those?"

"Since we left the house Len! Wow, way to be dense."

Rin had been carrying a bag with white and pink heavily decorated boxes. Of course they must have been chocolates.

"Am not! Who are those for?"

"Well Rei and Rui of course! It's Valentine's after all."

'_Why does Rei get chocolate…'_

Len pouted and turned his head away from Rin for a moment, making a sob face, wishing Rin made chocolate for him too.

After few minutes of silently walking down the street, they spotted Rei and Rui casually making their way up to them.

Festively, Rui dressed to occasion. She wore a white sleeveless collar shirt with red hearts on each collar tip, and black ruffle trim lined her collar, armholes, and bottom hem. Her white skirt had red designs and black ruffle trim on the edges. Her wedge heels were black strapped, a few 'x'-ing across her foot, one going around her ankle. Her head tie was perched at the side of her head like usual.

Rei wore a regular white sleeveless collar shirt. He had a very loose plaid tie around his neck colored in various grays, black and white. Not wanting to veer too far from his normal color scheme, his shorts were a slight dark gray. His shoes were dark gray, converses like Len.

"Rui! Rei! Its been a long time!" Rin called happily, skipping over to the pair.

"Rin-chan! Len-kun! It has, it has! Aaah, we're looking forward to spending time with you guys today." Rui happily chimed as she hugged Rin.

After recieving Rin's chocolate, the four went off on their way to get their day going. First, they went to the mall. Shopping for clothes being a female pastime, the girls had most of the fun, trying on one outfit after the other. When it came to the mall, the guys were really just there to help them carry their bags. Most of the time while they were in the dressing rooms, Len and Rei just sat by.

But things can never stay that easy.

"Len! I need help dressing!" Rin yelled from her dressing room.

"Alright, hold o-…Wait, what?! Why don't you ask Rui for help?!"

Oh poor naiive Rin. Being alone with her half dressed…? What boy would be able to do that without getting… "handsy"?

"She's in her own dressing room!" Impatient as she was, out came Rin to persuade her brother to give her some help…

… With no top on.

_'Gahh!'_

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" red faced, Len frantically tackled Rin back into the room and turned the lock, leaving a very flushed Rei by himself. He only processed one thing.

_'Whoa.'_

* * *

"Rin what the hell?! Who the heck runs around shirtless?! Especially a GIRL?!" Len yelled, all the while trying to prevent a nosebleed.

"Well I needed your help and you weren't listening to me!" she huffed, crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks.

"At least put on a SHIRT!" He says as he turns his head away, avoiding the sight of her topless, lest that nosebleed threatens to come back…

"Alright, alright! I just don't understand what the big deal is, I mean it's just you…"

"Rei!"

"Fine, fine, sorry…"

"Whatever… Now what was so important that you ran out, aheminfrontofRei-"

"what was that?"

"Nothing, j-just, what was so important that you ran out, um, uncovered?"

"Oh! Well, I found this dress that I reeeeally really like, but I can't pull the zipper up in the back by myself. Can you do it for me?"

"O-oh… Well, um, o-ok… I guess"

Then Rin proceeded to take off he skirt.

"W-what…! WHAT are you doing?!"

"Well obviously I need to take off the skirt I'm wearing first to put the dress on, duuuuuuh Len."

"Eeeehhaaahhhhh…" This was seriously starting to make Len uncomfortable. How much more would she throw at him?

Len turned away as she took off her skirt, but could hear the rustle of her clothes. He tried steadily breathing to keep from thinking about… certain things he was thinking about earlier, things that he shouldn't have been thinking about. He managed to calm himself by the time Rin had finished putting on the dress and called for him to zipper it for her.

"Slowly, ok Len? I don't want you to get any of my hair or worse SKIN caught in the zipper."

"I won't. Here, let me move your hair away."

With a slight tint on his cheek, he moved her hair to the sides. He could clearly see the skin of her shoulders neck. It was smooth, soft, and white. He began to stare intently at the crook of her neck, longingly, as if entranced. He wanted to feel it. To place his lips on the delicate skin. To feel the soft and smooth gliding against his lips, kissing and licking until the white turned red…

"… Len? What are you doing, why'd you stop moving?"

Dammit not again!

"Ah, um! Nothing! Sorry!"

Len, flushed once again, grabbed the zipper and started to slowly pull it upwards over the arch of her back, over the back part of her bra, all the way up until it hit the top.

"Ok. How doe it look Len?" Rin said as she twirled around to face him.

The dress reached above her knee and was strapless. It was white, soft and puffy at the top, with little ruffles going across and above the bust. Under the bust it tightened and a thick dark pink ribbon wrapped around the waist, which she had tied at the back. The skirt of the dress puffed out and was a soft pink color. It was simple but cute.

"…It looks cute Rin. Really cute." He smiled warmly over at her, reassuring her. Satisfied with the response, she squealed in happiness.

"Thank you Len! You're the best!" And she overtook him in a big hug, which made his face go a deeper pink than it was when he overlooked her in the dress.

"Well I'm just gonna change and pay, ok?"

"Yeah alright, I'll be waiting wi-"

"But I still need help unzipping it."

….

"A-ah… ok…"

Things never go over easy for Len.

Soon after, they came out, Rui already standing by Rei, who blushed at seeing Rin. The memory of what happened earlier was still fresh in his mind, and wouldn't be going away any time soon...

Rin and Len when to go pay for the dress, then went back to Rei and Rui, chatting up where they should go next. Hopefully, it would be a slow easy day, but then again, when do things ever turn out quite the way Len wants them too?

* * *

Whew! This chapter was hard! I have got some MAJOR writers block! To tell the truth, I feel like this chapter was absolute crap. I'm just not turning out good ideas as well as I hoped. Can anyone help me out, ideas for the story progression? Sadly I didn't get Kizaito in this chapter, I just couldn't find a way to fit his entrance in, but I'll get him eventually. Well, please review, give tips (but no flames please) and I'll see you next chapter, whenever or if ever I get it out! Bye~!

!~Revised author's note~!

Hey! It's been forever! Like a year! *nervous laughs*

Hehe, I'm sorry it took me so long. I kinda abandoned writing at times, then other times I wasn't able to think of the continuation. But yes! I'm back! And I have revised the story a bit! Hopefully it's not as bad as before 'cause lemme say, it was BAD. But I'm frying my brain and losing my sleep to try and get this out before Valentine's! I really wanna finish, feel satisfied. So thanks for reading, those of you who care, and please from here,

continue on to chapter 3!

OhmyGod yes! An actual update! It's not a lie!


	3. Seeing So Much Red

Oh muh Gooood, yes, here it is, chapter threeeeee! It wasn't a myth, its not a lie! I'm here, on my computer, typing it up.

It's February 6, a few days before Valentine's Day, and its snowing here in Baltimore Maryland like God froze the sun and dumped the Arctic over us, and Hell's FINALLY frozen over!

…

Oooooooh, wait, daaang, that means I owe someone a lot of kisses… Darn it, Hell was never supposed to freeze over! Now what?! Aaah… but yeah, all the white is so beautiful falling everywhere and floating around. Its snowing fast and hard, yet its still so delicate. Right about now at 12:22 noon its 3 ft and still going. It's worse than our Christmas snow of '09 2 months ago! That was a big deal to everyone then, and now it's twice as much! DAMN ARE WE LUCKY! XD it's been so great, 'cause over the past 2 years I've been disappointed with the lack of snow, I mean I love it and winter is when it's _supposed_ to snow! So I'm in WONDERFUL spirits, and sitting her desperately trying to update.

* * *

"Ugh…What to dooo, what to doooooo…!"

The four were wandering around aimlessly outside, thinking about what they fancied doing next. Really only the girls were putting much thought into it.

"Shoes?"

"Nah, got enough. T-shirts?"

"Uh-uh, I never really cared for them. Shorts?"

"Oh geez no, I have every color under the sun. Sunglasses?"

"Mm, nah, I got a lot of them from my cousin. Hats?"

"Rui we don't wear hats!"

"Oh. That's right."

The two stopped to think, and it seemed that they both came to an idea they wanted to consider. They glanced at each other, grinned, and said simultaneously,

"Dress shopping?!"

"NO!"

At the thought the boys had both frozen and yelled no, similar conclusions in their heads.

If these two go dress shopping, they'll never get home!

"Ah poop, fine. Uuuuuummmnuuugh… movies!"

"Ah, but Rin-chan, there aren't any good ones out. How about… Karaoke?"

"we're professional singers, I wanna take a little break from that right now."

"Aaaah, you're right…"

"Uuuum… come on Rin thiiiink…"

Just as she was about to give up, she herd a weird grumbling sound. She turned over to Rui, and just as she thought, the noises where coming from her stomach. Sweepingly, the raven headed girl brought her hand behind her head and nervously laughed, "Uuuum, hehe, lunch?"

Giggling, Rin agreed.

"Haha yeah definitely, now that I think about it I'm pretty hungry too. Hey guys what about you? Guys?"

"-and that's why Kaito-nii is an idio-"

"Len! Are you talking about the road roller incident?!"

"Yeah my cousin's exactly like that too, I get you Len."

"Len it wasn't even that bad! Now come on guys, we need to decide on where to go!"

Rin spoke exasperatedly, and after a moment, the boys finally looked up.

"Oh woops, what?"

"Geez ann you'd think guys were the ones to get hungry first…"

As it hit them that they were indeed on the subject of eating, Rei brightened up. "Oh wait we're talking about food now? Great I'm starved, where we going?"

"Um, I don't know yet. I guess we can just go buy something to eat and take along?"

The idea seemed good to everyone, so that's what they agreed on.

"Where were you planning to eat it?" Len questioned. The girls grinned. "The park of course!" they both exclaimed. The boys just shrugged and went with it, as long as they got to eat. Rin took it uponherself to get everyone's "order".

"So! What is everyone feeling up to?"

"I'm up for anything really."

"Ok. Rui, Rei?"

"Sushi and sausage bento!" Rui chirped.

"Karaagi, onigiri and fruit bento."

"Ok then I'll just have a mix of that and we can share. That alright?" She looked over to Len to get the ok.

"Yeah sure." He said nonchalantly, but inside he was bursting with excitement.

_Oh my GOSH Rin and I get to share! And we'll be eating at the park, which is kinda sorta romantic in a way. Perfect scenario to be super suave._

As Len was drawing up a plan, Rin was happily strolling along unaware.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you. Are you sick or something?" Rei looked at her, concern in his features.

"No. Well at least I don't think so."

"Hmm, maybe someone was thinking about Rin-chan?" Rui giggled.

"Don't be silly Rui, that doesn't really happen." Rin laughed. Len just turned away, so no one would see his reddening face.

* * *

After getting their lunches and making it a few blocks down to the park, the laughing four had walked into the vast area of grass to find a place to settle down and eat.

"And the only thing covering up Kaito-nii was his scarf!" Rin laughed out, recalling the awkward incident.

"Haha hey Rin, that was a very emotionally scarring moment for me ya know." Len chuckled out.

"Wow, it's like he could be our cousin's best friend or something." Rei mused.

"Aw come on Rei, he isn't so bad, I mean _I_ don't hate him." Rui soothed.

"Hey, I don't hate him. I just don't like him very much. He's such a weirdo!"

"Hehe, I wanna meet him sometime, he sounds funny." Rin giggled.

"NO! No you don't! you'll never be the same! He'll scar you for lif-"

"Oh stop it Rei! Now let's sit down and eat, I'm starved! Ne, Rin-chan?" Rui smiled over to Rin, who giggled and bound over to her, only to plop down to the ground to eat. Len took the incentive to sit next to her so they could share, plan in mind. As they were all seated, they said their thanks and opened up their bento.

_Kay Len, you know what to do. Be all super cool and feed her. Girls find that cute right?_

They began eating, Rui quickly from her intense hunger, Rei slow and steady. After waiting a couple minutes into the lunch, Len was ready to do it.

"Hey R-"

"Oh my gosh REI!" Rin burst, eyes wide and sparkling, cheeks pink from excitement. Said boy froze and looked at her, slightly startled at the outburst.

"Um, y-yeah?"

Upon closer inspection Rin was eying the fruits in his bento. It all made sense when he say the slices of oranges mixed in with the strawberries and melon cubes.

"I cant believe you got ORANGES! Can-can I have one? Pleeeeeeease?" Rin had neared her face to his in her excitement, and was currently putting on the cutest pleading face he'd seen. Surprised at the sudden closeness and thrown into a loop at the face she was throwing at him, his breath caught in his throat and his face flushed red as he choked on his answer. Rui was giggling at them, amused by Rin's love of oranges and he brother being the target of her heart melting face.

He looked away quickly and stuttered out his answer while attempting to keep his composure.

"A-ah, um… um, sure, you, you can have them all if you really want…"

"Really?! Are you sure?! You should eat some too, they're yours! Thank you thank you Reeeei~!" Rin exclaimed merrily, sending him a bright smile that made him go another shade of pink.

_Dang it! Oranges! Why didn't I think of that?!_

Len was deterred, his plan had been interrupted and practically ruined.

_Ok Len, we can still save it…do something!_

"Rin?"

"Mm?" she responded not really paying attention or looking up.

"Do you know how to pronounce the English vowel sound for 'A'?"

"Sure, uh-huh… wait what? Yeeeah, um, aah?" She responded uncertainly, confused at such a simple request.

"Aaa…aammmff!"

Len had taken a piece of karaagi and stuck it in Rin's mouth with his chopsticks. At first Rin was surprised and confused, she wasn't ready for what had just happened. But as she began to chew the chicken, she began to realize the taste. It was lightly seasoned and crispy, but not hard, her teeth easily went through the tender yet firm meat. but the only thing Rin paid attention to was the sauce she could taste on it. It was sweet and tangy, with a distinct citrus flavor. It sent her back into her excited frenzy when she realized what taste it was.

"Orange sauce!" She exclaimed, her face lighting up, an excited smile growing.

"Haha yup. I knew you'd like it." Len smiled.

Score!

"It's sooo good~!" Rin was practically in bliss over the luck she kept landing.

"Here, I'll feed it to you." _Kay Len, now to prove your worth._

"Yaaay~" Rin happily agreed and scooted closer to Len (Which had it's effects, mind you), closed her eyes and opening her mouth.

Alright, now all I have to do is…

Wait. He noticed her glossed up lips and her slightly opened mouth.

_What the..._

He was unconsciously leaning in slightly, with the sudden intense urge to just smack his lips over hers and take in as much of her mouth as possible. Almost as if he just wanted to smother himself with her lips. The desire was almost feral as he imagined kissing her with such intensity.

_Aaaah…. Aaah!_

Len finally caught himself, and when he felt the areas down below twitch, he knew that he had to snap out of it, and fast. the signs would start to show, his face heating up and coloring, his breathing becoming faster, and…another… specific sign. Ahem.

"Um, Len? are you going to put it in my mouth yet?"

"-WHAT?! Wait! OH! The chicken! A-ah-um, yeah, yeah just a sec!"

_Get it together Len, don't screw it up now!_

He tentatively reached his chopsticks, which held the piece of karaagi, into Rin's mouth, trying his best to ignore her lips so he could hide the obvious effects they caused on him. As she closed her lips around the chopsticks, then slipped them out of her mouth, Len saw it all in slow motion and had to hold in a groan. After a moment, he sighed, letting some of the tension he held out.

_Geez, it wasn't supposed to be this hard… Rin's trying to kill me, I swear it…_

"Aaaw how cute!" Rui giggled.

Len continued to feed Rin the karaagi until she had eaten it all, to which she was fully content to.

"Mmmm, heh, that was a good lunch~" She sighed out in content, while sipping her orange juice.

'Rin, Rei's still got the oranges for you." Rui reminded.

"Oh I haven't forgotten!" She let out happily, nearing Rei once again.

"H-here."

Flushing slightly, reminded of the close proximity she had been to him earlier, he picked an orange slice and held it up, intending to hand it to her.

But instead of taking it from his hand with her own, Rin leaned her face in and took the slice with her lips and into her mouth, then, with closed eyes, chewed the fruit happily.

"Mmm, so juicy~"

"Hehe, aaaw." Rui giggle once more, inwardly smirking. She looked over to Rei, who's flush had darkened again. "Why doesn't Rei-Rei feed the oranges to Rin-Rin-chan? That would be so cute wouldn't it~?"

"S-shut up Rui…!" Rei blushed, picking up another orange slice and, slowly and hesitantly, bringing it to Rin's mouth. She leaned towards him with a happy smile and took the orange slice into her mouth. Rei visibly eased up and got use to bringing the slices to her, but not without pink dusting his face. As this transpired, Len was feeling cheated.

_Hey! This is idea theft! That's no fair!_

As the two ate the oranges together, they came down to the last slice. Rin picked it up, and with a smile held it to Rei's lips.

"Since Rei was so nice and decided to share his oranges AND feed them to me, he can have the last one, and I'LL feed HIM." Rin smiled, gently pushing it to hips lips. Rei, taken by surprise, blushed red and glanced down at the orange slice she was holding to him. After letting out a small, unnoticed breath, he slowly parted his lips to let in the slice.

"It's good, ne?" Rin asked smiling. After he had taken a moment to calm down, he chewed the slice, savoring the sweet and tangy juices, thinking about the happy feeling he got from sharing Rin's favorite fruit with her.

_"This is kinda nice isn't it…"_

After he was finished, he smiled warmly at her, tinges of pink still on his cheeks, and replied.

"Yeah. Yeah it is."

"Aaaww Rin-chan~" Rui cooed. "So moe~!" Rin giggled, but Len was feeling intensely jealous.

_Aaaaaaggghhhh Rei you lucky bastard!_

As Len was sulking, Rin was undoing her large bow, trying to fix it, but because the fabric was very light and thin, and a strong breeze chose that moment to blow, it was blown out of her grip.

"A-ah! My ribbon!"

She took off after it as fast as she could, but it was blowing to high for her reach.

"Rin wait-!" _With her clumsiness, she might trip or run into something and hurt herself!_

The ribbon all of a sudden took a turn straight back, heading toward a tree not far from where they had been initially sitting.

"Kidding me-!" Rin yelled, her worries came true when the ribbon got stuck to one of the branches. She ran and stopped at the base of the tree, looking up and thinking of a way to get it. "At least it's not too far up. I can still get it!"

She began climbing, much to the worry of the other three.

"Rin, stop! You could fall and hurt yourself!" Len yelled.

"It's ok! I'll be fine, I've almost got it!"

She reached out and grabbed the ribbon by the tip, visually sighing in relief.

"Huh. It's not so bad up here, it's pretty low, I don't know what Len's worried about."

She sat on the branch to tie the bow back in place at the top of her head. When she finished she looked down and around, surveying all she could see around her.

"It's actually kinda nice up here."

She smiled, then stood back up on the branch to see how much more she would be able to view.

"Hey, it's pretty nice up here guys! It's not dangerously high, but you can see so much from this height!"

From down below, Len was still a bit worried. But when he saw her, she looked so happy and bright, the sun hitting her and making her sparkle. Then everything that was in his mind was thrown out the window when he looked up at Rin.

She's wearing a skirt!

Rin had her view, and Len had his.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop staring, it's like his head was locked in that position, unable to look away. Then he remembered Rei, and his head snapped to said boy. It looked like he hadn't noticed yet, then he looked up. Just as he noticed the certain view of Rin, Len had yelled out, "Rin! You're in a skirt remember?!"

"Huh, so w-" Realization dawned on her and she squeaked, then losing her focus she lost balance and slipped. She came down hard and fast but…

When she opened her eyes and looked down at herself, she realized she wasn't that hurt, and that she wasn't completely touching the ground.

Who was beneath that branch?

Rei.

Who was she now straddling?

Rei.

Who's senses where about to go into overdrive?

"REI, I am SO sorry!" Rin cried out, feeling bad for causing such an impact on the boy.

His head was reeling and his eyes were screwed shut, but he tried to regain composure for Rin's sake. "Don't… don't worry it's f-" When he lifted his head, he saw the lower half of his body between Rin's legs, her skirt hiked up a bit far showing more skin than what was modest. His face, for what it seemed the hundredth time today, flushed bright red.

"A-a-ah um, it's, it's fine, I'm fine! Ah, how 'bout, um you?"

"Yeah I'm ok, sorry sorry sorry! I really hope you're not hurt!" Rin was frantic, yet not realizing the compromising position they were in.

"Ah, um, Rin…?" She looked down and finally noticed, then stuttered out, "O-oh! S-sorry! Here I'll-" she blushed hard and moved to get off him when,

"Well, well, look at Rei-Rei-kun. What a bad little boy it seems you're being, with a cute girl at the park, no less."

Rin froze, and all heads turned to the sound of the voice, and standing there was the famous pinkette himself, glasses in place, arms crossed.

"K-Kizaito!" Rei shot, glaring his way.

"Hey cousins." He announced, amusement in his voice, his smile, his eyes.

"A-ah! You're their cousin Kizaito?" Rin inquired, remembering her wish to meet him.

"Yup yup, cutie cakes, I'm their cousin, and what a pleasure it is to meet _you_~!" He smiled, and pulled up his black sunglasses.

_Oh great, the famous idiot that could rival Kaito-nii! Geez what kinda day is this… Len thought exasperatedly. Looks like better planning was needed to turn this around._

* * *

Oh mai GOSH this took a lot! GEEZ! Dang it, I barely got Kizaito in like I promised. I hate hate HATE to leave it off, but it was getting too long, so I'll leave it to the next chapter. I wanted to finish it off in this one, but I guess it's against me. And oh it snowed MORE Thurs-Friday, 20 inches, so the snow is now taller than my sister. =D like 4ft maaan, life is niiiice. I don't think I can post the 3rd story till tomorrow, sorry. X( Well then, happy Valentine's Day, my present to you! And like I said, new story preview is here~!

* * *

A little boy, very similar in looks to Miku, sat on the swings by himself. Because his friend Kaito couldn't come with them today, little 8 year old Mikuo was bored on his own. Tired of sitting on the swing, he hopped off and looked around to see what else he could do.

Hm…Well, I could play with that bouncy ball I brought along with me.

He felt around for said ball in his pocket and, getting a grip on the round green rubber object, took it out. He threw it to the ground, and as it came back up, he caught it.

Up. Down. Up. Down. Back up. Back down.

After repeating this act over and over, he yet again grew bored and irritated. So irritated, in fact, that he couldn't contain himself and began to scream his frustrations.

"Aaaaaaaaaagh! THERE! IS! NOTHING! TO! DOOOOOO!" On that last word, he threw the rubber ball with all he had in frustration.

Finding entertainment for an 8 year old boy shouldn't be this hard!

What he didn't count on though was the ball hitting a pole and rebounding back, striking him right in the head, and causing him to loose balance and fall.

"Oooooooooowww!" Uuuugggggh… why me… what did I do?

He sat up and was about to stand, but at that moment he caught sight of a blaring shock of blonde. It was a little girl, about his age at the looks of it, in a frilly pink sundress and a big white ribbon sitting atop her head. She looked to be playing in the sand. Her bright blonde hair was short and just grazing her shoulders, and her bangs where in her eyes because she was looking down in concentration to her "work". It seemed she had a brother, because not far off was a boy almost identical to her. He had on a yellow shirt and white shorts, and his hair was tied into a little ponytail. Mikuo's attention went back to the girl, and though he wasn't aware of it, he was staring, with his mouth coming slightly open. His cheeks were tinged pink, till he saw her look up to her brother. She had brilliant, sparkling green eyes, a tad bit similar to his, but in his opinion much prettier. While a pleasant smile was on her face, his grew darker in pink.

W… whoa… I wish the sun made my eyes look like that…

The girl's brother caught sight of Mikuo looking at her, and pouted, though Mikuo didn't notice. The boy then put himself between the girl and Mikuo's vision, effectively cutting him off. Contact broken, Mikuo blinked a few times before he vigorously shook his head and stood up quickly, running toward the cherry blossom tree field.


End file.
